Pokemon aura black
My cousin knows I'm a Lucario fangirl, and he also knows I'm easy to scare. So when he gave me a blue DS card, I stared at him in wonder. "Have fun fangirl." He tossed me the case and I couldn't believe my eyes. Pokemon AuraBlack Version. I swear I let out the loudest fangirl squeal EVER. I put the game into my DSi, eager to see how well Ben made the game. I didn't even notice him next to me, all I cared about was the game now. I clicked new game and was surprsed when Sir Aaron walked onto the screen. And the graphics? Better than Pokemon B/W! He pulled out his staff and looked at me. Not only was there a text box, but his VOICE. "Stay still. I need to know your Aura pattern." He pointed his staff at me and it began to glow and shake. I stayed perfectly still, waiting to hear his voice again. "I see...judging by your Aura pattern...you are a female named Rachel...and you......" stared at the screen confused. He had disappeared, but Ben told me to wait. ".........are very easy to scare." My eyes widened as he walked away, only to return with three PokeBalls. "This game was made to make you stronger, so..." I heard Ben laughing next to me, I didn't see what was so funny, Sir Aaron was just gonna give me some normal Pokemon, right? WRONG. "Take you pick." He threw all 3 PokeBalls at the screen, and when I saw the Pokemon, I didn't know if I shoulda let out a fangirl squeal or a terrified shreak. They were severely injured Lucarios. Each one looked like it was in pain, which made me feel so sickened, hurt, and angry. They weren't just in pain. Each one's face made me feel more and more like running away. "Well, choose a Pokemon!" I didn't know which one to choose, but that third one...what were the names of these Lucarios anyway? AURA IS GONE Those were the names of them. AURA looked like it was lying down, staring at its leg. IS looked like an emo teen. But that last one...GONE... Its eyes were dilated. Its..ponytail...things...(you know what i mean) were sharp at the ends, its paws and toes were sharp as well. Its tail looked a bit like a bird's beak at the end, and it had a single sharp tooth sticking out of its closed mouth. That's the one that seemed the closest to a regular Lucario, and i stared at it, not touching a single button. "You choose GONE?" I stopped. Staring at the screen, I figured Ben programmed it to make me choose GONE, so i hit yes. "Well then..." Sir Aaron hit the ground with his staff, and HIS Lucario walked onto the screen. It seemed perfectly normal...at first glance. It looked like its paws were stained with something red. All I could think of was one word: Blood. Sir Aaron's Lucario nodded, smirking. Sir Aaron turned to Lucario and he smiled, the two ran off. "I guess the game starts now..." I found myself as a Lucario, standing in a blue void (much like the bottom of the Distortion world). But there was something very bad about this... I was the Lucario, GONE. I walked forward, thinking I was gonna find Sir Aaron or something. IT TOOK ME ONE FRIGGIN' HOUR TO FIND SIR AARON. He said it was time to start my journey. I accepted, hoping I hadn't made a mistake. I sure made a mistake. At first, I found a little Riolu shivering in the corner, it seemed to be crying.My hands shook with fear, anger, and confusion as I reached for the power button. If I was gonna start the game seeing a sad Riolu, then I'm sure not gonna play it! But... But it stopped me... The Riolu began to speak to me with what small amount of Aura it had. "No...no please...d-don't go! I-I need you to...help me..." Listening to the injured Riolu's voice and seeing ow injured it was, I culdn't help but cry. "Don't cry, Rachel...but...but can you help me?" The Riolu crawled towards the screen, almost grabbing the bottom of it. "Please! I need help! Won't you help a Riolu that's about to die? A Riolu that longs to be a Lucario? Help me, help me...PLEASE!" There were two options, Yes or No. Now, being the Lucario fangirl I am (and with my second favorite Pokemon being Riolu), I just HAD to click yes. "Oh, thank you, thank you SO MUCH!" Now, here's the thing... I had absolutley no idea where the hell we were. "Oh! You didn't know? Wierd, judging by your Aura, you're the creator of this world" I couldn't believe what the Riolu just said, and I thought it was talking about Ben. So you could only imagine how freaked out I was when it spoke again. "Oh, no. Not Ben, the creator of this GAME! I 'm talking about you! Rachel! PokeGurl853! you're the writer of The Great Lucario Lucarceus! We're IN that world!" I stopped. I couldn't think straight even if I tried. All I could think of was that Riolu. I never put a Riolu in the story...the only Riolu was in...in...!!!!! THE LUCARCEUS LEGEND! The Riolu nodded and spoke again, only freaking me out more. "I just finished training, but I haven't evolved yet..because they all hated me. So...to complete my training..." I watched the Riolu stand up and face the floor, beat up a bit, but it looked like it was giggling. Which turned into chuckling (which I could hear)...Which turned into pure evil laughter. It stopped laughing and spoke again, almost giving me a heart attack when I saw its true face so up close. And its voice...it was that of a demon... "I, Gone, killed them all!" Now, the Lucario version of Gone was bed enough, but on a Riolu??? I swear my heart stoppedbeating for a full minute. Was THIS why I had to choose from those three Lucarios? And the Riolu from the Lucarceus legend was a perfectly normal, sane, and strong Riolu! "Won't you love me, accept me, and allow me to fulfill my dream?" It held out a paw which appeared on the touch screen, but its claws were extended, and...and was that...BLOOD??? That Riolu was a killing machine, and I didn't want to make it angry (even thought it was just a pile of colored pixels!), so i reluctantly clicked yes. "Good choice..."The once sweet voice of the Riolu had become worse than it was when it said its name, more like a demon...and was that the Lavender Town R/B music I was hearing, or had I just read too may creepypastas? Either way, I will NEVER look at a Riolu the same way EVER AGAIN. This was from deviantart I didn't make it http://pokegurl853.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-AuraBlack-Creepypasta-202584135[[Category:Pokemon]] [Game